la_rises_of_gatomfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Venuz's OCs
Doctor Venuz's Original Characters (or just for short: Venuz's OCs) are the group of the minor heartlesgonists in La rises of G.A.T.O.M arc., they all belong to their creator, Doctor Venuz. Characters in order (left-bottom to right-bottom) Status † = Deceased ? = Unknown # [[Doctor Venuz|'Doctor Venuz']] # Doctor Macintosh # Hookah # Quartz # Steve # Anon # Sprite # SumOS # Spoopi # Skeletora # Planteo # Nemesis # Cal # Ozzy # Elly # Cluster # Leroy # Alex # Aria and Lincon # MissingNO # Fallen Angel # Dr. Tombstone # Tombstone Jr. # Dizz # Hater # Smiles # Disciple # Kackle # Vault # Giggles # Ruski # Chester # Gregory # GiZMo # Turkfish # Sandbag # Cakes # Salad # Fruit Salad # Audrey # Bone Daddy # Nemo and Slick # Lenny # Mary Lou # Zap # Honky # Venuz B. Meanie # Crackerjack # Prince Lex # Drawl # Blue Baby # MEMEBOT 2.1 # Faker Venuz # Yellow Venuz # Bipqoes # Black # Ben # Andrae # Bo-Bungy # Giro # Garu # Jar Venuz # Jordicc # Eli and Cody # Wormie # Wriggy # Orlando # Tammy Taco # Jack # Klung # Carter and Wensleydale # Acad # Albert # Maniack # Chris Hal # Marlin # Joe # Beater Kuckout # Virve # Cloudy and Day # Dandi # Arabus # THE COOLEST # Orion # Tereru # The Waist # Hynozy # Ghoster # Lightning/Thundro # Demion # Inflaty # Chubba # Wackaniac # Dook # Donk # Lars McGamzee # Kyle McGamzee # Sasha Tomson # Felica JoJo Ash # Jay # Glenn # Michael Anderson # Noah Anderson # Jimmy Martin # John Smith # Walter Fritz # Taylor Smith # Hopper Wilson II # Kenny Josha # Hawking Merle # Xhey Jodmodo # Jerry Top # Terry Top # Sherry Top # Danell Riscol # Perry Brown # Winford Williams # Vinny Fatso # Gordon Dicks # Merek Kerryo # Jasmin Donflowey # Zeek Yoyute # Sloth Poppy # Franny Horatio # Susie Horatio # Ash # Jett Hammon # Duane Keith Davis # Tive O. Anderson # Chris Thornsonn # Sheen # Harri Hoal Ash # Sarah Tomson # Britt Tomson # Amy Tomson # Charmy Shoes # Spidey Spiderhead # Dave and Dirk Kokes # Carlos al-Ghamdi # Armin Woods II # Rictor al-Suqami # Manny Topqes # Trevino Chi-Chi Popper Jr. # Whippy Rocky # Eustace Jackson I # Fedosia Alla Ivanna # Ferrol # Count Seymore Clancy # Jormer/Putid # Arial # Onmyō # Fred # Betty Woo # Bumbo # Livrever Lepu # Windy Windago # Tooly # Nob Quinn # Franny # Xerxes # Saya # Guilt # Shylo # Jonathan # Dr. Slurm # Joshua # Sproing # Planteo Jr. # Mr. Anti-Cool # Jeff # Grill # Coal # Butcher Brothers # Appearify # Angrey # Warnsworth # Occlodyte # Mr. Clu # Harn # Moody Mike # Lynn # Invisabella # Groundurr # Garrot # Foxxie # Fancey Fred # EXE # Doggnut # Ralphiel # Splencer # Splicer # Win Token # Great Token # Pen Token # Loser Token # Roomboy # Alexander Honeybuns # Jamie Butterball # Fofa # Xavier # Shef # Ariel # Mr. Paraphernalia # T.A.N.K. # Crow # Burt # Lovers # Fhen # Ronen Mysterious # Maria # Faba # Pablo # Somber # Shanty # Mei Lin # Moa # Ashly # Ibibi # Carly # Balbo # Helpful Henry # Clarance # Lerrymon # Blumbo # Galob # Cloudy # Berry # Carrot # Snoofer # Frie # Rudy # Blubbert # Fauxane # S.A.M. # NeoBoiTan # Clockwork # Wargaru # Snort # Muriel # Mindy # Mandy # Soulija # Metal Venuz # Kaojo # Valere # Hanab # Lil' Tyke # Dr. Caluipower # Meatgor # Captain Catfish # Tang # Olath # Cherry # Yellow # Papa Coco # Peppy Mint # Spikey # Cubus # Paul # Choclole Cocopuff # Evil Toast # French Salad # Fudge # Terry # Leo # Mr. Tart # Screwert # Mr. Epic # Yeech # Thugles # Blu' Nood # MASS # Jeledon # Noseman # Frogge # Yakee # Satly # Maliy # Mindy # Jelbelly # Calab # Swooper # Captain Jay Cecil # Sparks Powder # Lil' Fleemy # Ahwoo # Dralox # Sleezee # William Trivia Category:Characters Category:Thanksgungod Characters Category:Heartlesgonists Category:Groups Category:Alive Category:Thanksgungod Dimension